There are many different types of espresso drinks today made popular by the ubiquitous coffee houses that can be found on nearly every corner. Espresso drinks are made with one or more shots of espresso, a beverage made from a particular coffee bean. Espresso is made by forcing hot water through tightly packed, finely ground espresso coffee. For many of these drinks, it is traditional to top off the drink with a froth, which is created by an attachment on the espresso maker called a froth wand. The froth wand generates a foam by forcing pressurized air into the beverage, forming a bubbles that collate into a foamy mix that is pleasing to the taste and adds aesthetic benefits to the beverage.
Espresso froth wands are typically long tubes that are connected to a source of pressurized air and extends rigidly from a base of the coffee brewing machine. One difficulty with existing espresso wands is that they frequently clog due to milk or other beverages collecting and drying inside of the tube. Also, the position of the wand is sometimes challenging to maneuver, particularly when the espresso machine is located in confined quarters such as an aircraft galley. The present invention is a novel froth wand for an espresso maker that addresses some of the shortcomings of the prior art.